infuenza
by lee kyuzha
Summary: -kyuhyun terserang Flu berat saat dirinya akan perfom solo di sebuah acara penting."kau tau hyung, ada 1 cara ampuh untuk menyembuhkan Flu adalah dengan menularkan kepada orang lain,jadi jika kau mau kyuhyun sembuh kau harus membuat flunya berpindah padamu". Apa yang akan dilakukan sungmin untuk menyembuhkan kyuhyun?- ff geje dari lee kyuzha, Yaoi, oneshoot, kyumin.


** Influenza **

**Pairing KyuMin**

**OneShoot , No Sekuel**

**Rate T nyerempet (?) T+**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo bertebaran**

**Disclaimer : author hanya meminjam nama mereka. Dan ini hanya sebuah fanfiction karya sendiri dengan kemampuan menulis author yang standar-standar saja author membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi. no bashing the cast.**

**Sumary: kyuhyun terserang Flu berat saat dirinya akan perfom solo di sebuah acara penting. "kau tau hyung, ada 1 cara ampuh untuk menyembuhkan Flu adalah dengan menularkan kepada orang lain, jadi jika kau mau kyuhyun sembuh kau harus membuat flunya berpindah padamu" saran eunhyun pada sungmin. Apa yang akan dilakukan sungmin untuk menyembuhkan kyuhyun?**

Haaaiiii…

Author menyedihkan yang sedang terserang flu iseng membuat ff Geje tentang flu.. semoga kalian suka wahai para Readerdeul yang mau membaca ff ini..

Selamat menikmati.. dan jangan lupa reviewnya ne.. Saranghanika.. :*

.

.

_Kyumin~~kyumin~~kyumin_

.

.

.

Musim dingin menghinggapi (?) kota yang sedang banyak di gandrungi wisatawan yang terserang _koreanwaves_, ya.. Seoul- _south of korean_..

Dinginnya kota Seoul ini cukup membuat warga nya terganggu aktivitas kesehariannya.. terutama terganggu karena flu yang melanda tubuh manusia. Tidak semua memang, namun tidak sedikit juga.

Termasuk _namja_ tampan yang sedang berusaha melepaskan hasrat ingin 'bersinnya'.. sebutsaja namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.. kenapa? Merasa familiar dengan namanya? Sudah barang tentu, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, _maknae_ dari _boyband_ terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia, siapa yang tak kenal dirinya, bahkan sampai seorang _ANTIES_ pun tau dengan jelas siapa Cho Kyuhyun.

"Huuaacchhiimm" #anggep ja itu suara bersin yang sangat menggema.

"Huaaahhh… capek sekali rasanya bersin-bersin terus sepetri ini" keluh_ namja_ tampan yang baru saja kita bahas di atas.

"Sabar lah Kyu, kita kan sedang antri untuk memeriksamu- lagi-" kata Sungmin, ya Lee Sungmin, _Hyung_nya sekaligus kekasih hatinya, cinta matinya seorang _maknae_ manja saat sakit seperti saat ini.

"Tapi _Chagiyaaa_… aku bosan ke dokter terus, ini adalah dokter ke 3 yang kita datangi semenjak flu ini melandaku, tapi semuanya sama saja, tak ada yang berhasil menyembuhkanku!" keluh Kyuhyun manja.

"Kau manja sekali, lalu mau bagaimana? Flu mu harus di obati Kyu.." Sungmin mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang bertengger (?) di pundaknya.

"Jika obat dari dokter ini tak mempan juga, bagaimana _hyung_? Apa aku harus berobat ke TongFang?" #Ehh? jawab Kyuhyun asal

"Ehh? Apa itu? Yaa apapun asal bisa menyembuhkanmu Kyu, aku tak tega setiap malam kau tak bisa bernafas" Sungmin masih mengelus kepala Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah sangat lelah _hyung_, bosan minum obat, nanti jika aku _overdosis_ bagaimana?" Kyuhyun msh merengek

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan dokter yang ini dulu, setelah itu kita cari cara lain, Ne!" kata Sungmin

"_Arraseo_.." dengan malas Kyuhyun menegakan kembali duduknya di ruang tunggu dokter.

.

.

Setelah namanya di panggil seorang suster, Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu dan kemudian melalukan pemeriksaan oleh dokter setelah selesai diperiksa, Sungmin bertanya apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Kemudian dokter memberikan resep obat-obatan untuk Kyuhyun yang sama saja dengan resep-resep dokter sebelumnya.

.

.

"Liat _hyung_, ini resepnya sama saja, aku tidak mengerti apa semua dokter itu memberikan resep yang sma? Apa mereka satu universitas kedokteran, atau saling menyontek kala memberikan resep ini.. aiissshh,,, aku tak mau meminumnya." Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Baiklah Kyunnie, sementara ini kau minum jamu (?) buatan Wookie saja _ne_.."

"Itu lebih menyiksa _hyung_, kau tau, rasanya seperti semua dedaunan di kebun tukang sayur di tumbuk jadi satu. Huweekkk.." Kyuhyun bergidik membayangan cairan hijau butek dengan aroma membuat mual masuk melalui tenggorokannya.

"Lalu harus bagaimana lagi Kyunnie-ah.. aku sudah pusing sekali melihatmu tersiksa, dan sekarang kau menolak meminum obat, aku harus bagaimana lagi..?" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca

"_Hyung.. mianhae_… aku juga tidak tau harus seperti apa, tapi sungguh _hyung_ aku sudah bosan dengan penyakit ini.. kenapa sudah 5 hari tak sembuh-sembuh.. lusa aku ada perfom solo di acara penting Mr. Sooman.. dan dia tak mau hasil mengecewakan" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin

"Yasudah, sekarang kita pulang saja ke dorm, dan kau harus ber istirahat, _Ne_..!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menuju kekamarnya.

Kyuhyun sudah merasa pusing di kepalanya bertambah berat, dan hidungnya sudah terasa penuh, bersin yang menyiksa dan sekarang ditambah dengan suhu badannya yang meningkat. Sungmin menidurkan Kyuhyun di kasur mereka dan memasangkan selimut sebatas dada kyuhyun, setelah itu Sungmin dengan segera menuju dapur untuk membawa kotak selembar kertas penurun panas, *jaman sekarang tak perlu kain masah untuk mengompres, benar bukan?*.

.

.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Apa sudah baikan? Bagaimana kata dokter?" Tanya Wookie dengan sedikit raut cemas.

"Kata dokter sama dengan dokter yang lain, jadi Kyunnie tak mau menebus obatnya, karena resepnya sama saja, dia sekarang tak mau meminum obatnya lagi, aku bingung Wookie-ah.. hikss" Sungmin terlihat frustasi dengan keadaan kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo… hyung,, uljima._. jgn menangis begitu.. baiklah aku buatkan air jahe panas saja ne.. biar sedikit melegakan Kyunnie" Wookie menenangkan Sungmin yang sedikit terisak

"_Gomawo_ Wookie.. aku kekamar dulu _ne_, suhu badan Kyu mulai menaik" Sungmin bergegas kekamarnya

.

.

Dikamar KyuMin

..

..

"Kyunnie?" Sungmin masuk kekamar melihat Kyuhyun sedang bernafas dengan mulutnya.

"_H-yuungg,_, Mam-pe-et.." dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara bindeng (?).

"_Mianhae_ Kyunnie.. hikss.. aku tak bisa membantumu.. hikss.." isakan Sungmin tak tertahan lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tersiksa dengan flunya..

"_Gwen-cana, h-hyung,_, ssttt… _ul-jima_…" masih dengan susah payah.

"Hikss.. hikss.." Sungmin menempelkan _paper_ menurun panas di dahi Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

.

.

Took..took..tokk

.

.

"_Hyung_,, ini air jahenya.." Wookie masuk kekamar Kyumin dengan 1 cangkir air jahe.

"_Gomawo_ Wookie,, Kyunnie,, ini kau minum ini dulu,, untuk membantu mengilangkan mampetnya!" setelah menerima cangkir dari Wookie dan berterima kasih, Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun menjadi posisi duduk dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk meminun air jahenya

"_Gumawo_ Wookie _hyung_.." ucap Kyuhyun

"_Ne_, lekas sembuh ya Kyu,, aku ke dapur lagi yaa.." Wookie pun keluar dari kamar kyumin.

"Bagaimana Kyu, sedikit membantu kah?" setelah Kyunyuh menghabiskan air jahenya, Sungmin segera menidurkan lagi Kyuhyun

"Lumayan _hyung_, aku jadi tidak susah bernafas.." kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan siaran Sukira sebentar dengan Eunhyuk, Wookie aku minta menjagamu, _ne_.." Kyuhyun membalas dengan anggukan dan Sungmin mulai bersiap untuk siaran di Sukira.

.

.

.

At Sukira

.

.

Setelah siaran selesai Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersiap pulang, sebelumnya membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun _hyung_? Apa dia sudah baikkan?" kata Eunhyuk

"Masih sama Hyukie-ah.. bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak mau meminum lagi obatnya" jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau _hyung_, ada 1 cara ampuh untuk menyembuhkan Flu" eunhyuk member saran

"_jeongmal_? Apa itu?" Sungmin antusias

"Caranya yaitu dengan menularkan kepada orang lain, jadi jika kau mau Kyuhyun sembuh kau harus membuat flunya berpindah padamu" kata Eunhyuk, sedikit senyum yang sulit diartikan tercetak di bibir penuhnya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku rela kalau harus aku yang flu,, tapi jangan Kyunnie.. aku sungguh tersiksa melihat dia kesulitan bernafas d saat malam.." Sungmin polos

"Yaa kau harus memindahkan virus flu dari Kyuhyun ke dirimu" Eunhyuk lagi

"Dengan cara?" Tanya Sungmin

"Dari mulut ke mulut.." kata Eunhyuk

"_MWOO_?" Sungmin terbelalak "Maksudmu ber-be-berciuman? Mulut ke mulut? A-ak-aku-u…" Sungmin tergagap

_"Aigooo, hyung_ selama kau pacaran kau tak pernah ciuman sekalipun dengan evil itu? ckckck" Eunhyuk sedikit mendramatisir. Sesungguhnya ia sudah tau, kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selama pacaran ini tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal lain yang melebihi pelukan dan cium kening atau kelopakmata.. ciuman bibir sepertinya masih jauh dari hubungan mereka, entah apa dan bagaimana, tapi percayalah memang mereka – sungmin&kyuhyun- belum pernah melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari siaran Sukira sungmin masih dengan tampang syok dan bingungnya yang super menggemaskan.. #ciumduluaahhmingppa #plaak

"_Hy__ung.. _kau sendiri yang menentukan _hyung.." _Eunhyuk berbicara dengan Sungmin sebelum memasuki kamarnya

"Aaiisshhh Hyukie,, kau membuatkku bingung" gumam sungmin. _'apa harus melakukannya ya? Apa hyukie sedang mengerjaiku? Haaahhh' _batin Sungmin seraya menghela nafas berat. Sungmin pun masuk kekamarnya

"Kyunnie.. kau sudah tidur?" dengan sangat pelan Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, terdengar suara nafas yang teratur meski terkadang bukan dari hidung melainkan dari mulutnya..

'_S__epertinya masih kesusahan bernafas ya..'_ batin Sungmin.. Sungmin menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun.

Sudah agak reda..

'_Kita lihat besok keadaan kyuhyun, jika keadaannya membaik mungkin lusa akan sembuh dan dapat bernyanyi dengan baik.. tapi jika sama seperti kemarin-kemarin aku akan melakukan saran eunhyuk..' _Sungmin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian Sungmin pun memposisikan dirinya tidur dengan menghadap Kyuhyun, mengelus rambut ikal coklat favoritnya, kemudian mengecup kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam.

"_Saranghae kyunnie_.." setelahnya Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam kelambu hitamnya malam..

.

.

.

"_Hy-yuung_.. aku sesak sekali _Hyung.._ tak bisa bernafas.." Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengoyangkan (?) tubuh Sungmin

"_Hyung_…" suaranya terdengar sangat lirih

"Eungghh.. EH..? Kyunnie? Kau kenapa?" Sungmin kaget melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang megap-mengap (?) kesulitan bernafas dengan hidungnya

"Mampet _Hyung_… sesak,," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan

"_Ommooo… Chagiya…"_ Sungmin mulai panik, ia melihat jam di dindingnya.

"Masih Jam 3 pagi" kata Sungmin lagi

"_Hyung.._ rasanya sungguh tersiksa.." Kyuhyun mengeluh

"Apa pusing? Kau bisa bangun? duduklah" Sungmin mengangkat badan Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringatnya dan menyandarkannya di kepala ranjang yang sebelumnya di beri sandaran bantal

"Coba bernafas pelan-pelan Kyunnie" Sungmin memijat daerah kening,hidung sampai tulang pipi Kyuhyun untuk sedikit membantu Kyuhyun agar bisa bernafas..

Kyuhyun pun sedikit demi sedikit dapat bernafas walau dengan sedikit terbatuk saking sesaknya.

"_Hyung-ah_… _mianhae_ mengganggu istirahatmu _hyung_.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat panik dan berkaca-kaca.

"Hikss.. Kyunnie,, andai aku bisa menggantikan sakitmu… akan aku lakukan apapun kyu… sungguh kau tidak menggangguku, _saranghae_ Kyunnie-ah" sungmin sedikit terisak dan menitikan airmata.

"Ssshhhttt… _uljima hyung_.. selama masih ada hyung aku baik-baik saja, _nado saranghae.."_ kata Kyuhyun

"Kyu, biar aku yang menggantikan sakitmu ya.." kata Sungmin yang teringat ucapan Eunhyuk saat di sukira semalam.

"Apa bisa? Sepertinya tidak ada cara _hyung_.. dan lagi pula aku tak mau kau tersiksa seperti yang aku rasakan ini.. sungguh _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Bisa Kyu, Hyukie memberitau caranya," kata Sungmin lagi.

"Memang bagaimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada sungmin sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipi yang merona malu

"Eeerrr… euuhhh… dengaaann… itu.. emmm itu Kyu.." Sungmin gugup

"I-itu? Itu apa _hyung_… kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu? Kenapa kau jadi malu seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bingung dengan gelagat Sungmin, kemudian menarik dagu Sungmin sampai matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sungmin

"_Hyung_?"

.

.

Cchhuuu~~~

.

.

Sedetik kemudian sngmin merengkuh tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibir M miliknya dengan bibir _sexy_ milik Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget dengan yang dilakukan Sungmin. _'ommo hyung,, jangan seperti ini, aku sudah menahannya lama, jangan sampai aku kebablasan hyung,, au tak mau menyakitimu'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Namun ternyata Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk memberikan lumatan di bibir Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun sudah berdoa dalam hati agar serigala dalam tubuhnya tidak bangun dan menerkam Sungmin saat ini juga

"_Hyu-yungmmpphh_.."

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun disela lumatannya Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya itu

"M-Mianhae Kyunnie, k-kau t-tidak su-suk-ka.. m-mian Kyu-kyunnie" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya

"Bu-bukan T-tidak suka _Hyung.._ a-aku hanya kaget.." Kyuhyun setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam kelinci pink dihadapannya itu..

"Kata Hyukie kalau aku ingin Kyunnie sembuh, aku harus membuat virus flu dalam tubuh Kyunie pindah kepada diriku dengan cara berciuman" Sungmin memberikan penjelasan sambil menahan malunya

"Kau mempercayai monyet mesum itu _hyung_? Bisa saja kau sedang di kerjainya" Kyuhyun sekarang mengerti alasan kelakuan Sungmin.

"Katanya cara ampuh mengilangkan flu adalah dengan menularkan kepada orang lain.. dan aku rela menggantikanmu sakit flu Kyu. Aku tak tega melihat kau tersiksa, apa lagi kau banyak jadwal.." kata sungmin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun

"_Chagiya.. gomawo, ne_.. kau sampai mau menggantikan sakitku, _saranghae_…" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin yang masih di dadanya

"_Nado saranghae_ Kyunnie, jadi kau tularkan saja flunya padaku,, aku siap.. lagi pula aku tak punya jadwal padat sampai minggu ini.." kata Sungmin sambil menengadah menantap Kkyuhyun yang entah sejakkapan memeluk pinggangnya

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Dengan cara yang tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin mengangguk malu.

"Kau tau_ hyung_, aku menahan hal ini lama sekali, aku menunggumu yang memberikannya padaku.. _saranghae chagiya_.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu sungmin dan kemudian tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin

"_Nado sarangHaemmpphh_.." kalimat Sungmin dilanjutkan dengan suara kecipak pagutan bibir yang saling melumat serta berperang lidah.

"Kyuhh...Nniieehh… emmhhpptt"

"_Hyung_hh…"

"Ssesshh..ssaakkhh" wajah Sungmin memerah kehabisan oksigen

"haahh…haahh..haaahh.." keduanya tampak menstabilkan nafasnya setelah 5 menit saling melumat.

"Kyuhh.. bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sungmin setelah nafasnya stabil

"Aku ingin lagi" jawab Kyuhyun refleks

"Aaiisshh.. bukan itu.. maksudku apa kau masih merasa sulit bernafas?" tanya Sungmin

"Eh…? Sepertinya sudah bisa _hyung_.. " Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa hidungnya terasa plong (?) meski masih sedikit berat..

"Hmm.. mungkin hyukie benar.. yasudah sekarang tidur lagi… besok pagi kita lihat keadaanmu, _ne_." Sungminpun bebaring kembali membelakangi Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dan memandang tak percaya pada Sungmin. 'apa tudak ada kelanjutannya? Huweee… sabar ya junior, mungkin lain kali' batin Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang

"_Gomawo chagi.. saranghae_" kata Kyuhyun

.

.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg

.

.

Degup jantung Sungmin berlomba seperti genderang yang mau pecah…

'Huffhhh.. kenapa ini? Kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini, sabar Sungmin, kau pasti bisa melaluinya..' batin Sungmin

"_Nado_ Kyunnie.." ucapan Sungmin menutup kegiatan malam ini dan menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari dengan mengintip (?) malu-malu di sela tirai kamar KyuMin, mengusik mimpi indah sepasang_ namja_ yang saling berpelukan..

"Eemmhhh" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit merentangkan tangannya..

Karena sedikit terganggu dengan gerakan di belakang tubuhnya, Sungmin membalikan badannya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari..

"Pagi _hyung_…" sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Ssungmin

"Pagi, Kyunni aachhiimm…‼" ucapan Sungmin terputus karena tiba-tiba Sungmin bersin..

"_Hyung_… _Gwencana_? Kau flu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panik

"Hachiimm" Sungmin bersin lagi.. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendudukan badannya dan saling berhadapan.

"Kyunnie? Kyuni sudah tidak flu? Sepertinyaaacchhiimm… sepertinya kita berhasil" kata Sungmin sambil terus bersin, namun ada gurat senang di wacahnya

"Iya_ hyung_.. tapi sekarang _hyung_ yang sakit…" kata Kyuhyun khawatir

"_Gwencana_.. aku tak baaachhimm- banyak job minggu ini.." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum..

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat..

"Sudah sana mandi, jadwalmu padat kan hari ini" kata Sungmin dan di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang segera kekamar mandi.

"Dan jangan dekat-dekat aku dulu sampai jadwalmu selesai" Sungmin teriak dari dalam kamar

"_MWOO_?" Kyuhyun ikut berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Kyumin~~kyumin~~kyumin_

**-TAMAT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note Author :

Anyeong Rederdeul… sebelumnya author mengucapkan happy Ied buat yang merayakan, maaf lahir batin Ne…

Ni leekyuzha bawa FF geje tentang kyumin.. hehehe.. ini terinspirasi dari keadaan author sekarang karena sekarang author lagi Flu.. beneran nyiksa.. huhuhu TT_TT

Semoga ada yang mau baca FF ini yaa.. hehhe..

Dan buat Readerdeul yang membaca FF Lee Kyuzha yang **Story twin baby**, insya allah Autor akan buat sekuelnya.. karena sepertinya banyak yang mau baca lanjutan kisah kyuhyun sungmin n baby twin.. #nangis terharu sambil meluk mingppa

Nantikan saja ne sekuelnya..

Serta buat reader yang baca **Depres Chuliea**,, mianhae,, Author blom update chap Endnya,, biasa krisis ide.. hheehehe.. tunggu ending dari kisah Heechul dan Han gege Ne..

SarangHae readerdeul…

Mari review.. ^^

Hong..hong..hong


End file.
